Jackson Deveraux
Jackson Deveraux also known as Jack is a major recurring character on The Royal Bond on Wattpad. He is a Werewolf, Alpha of The Crescent Wolf Pack. Jackson is the husband of Victoria, and Step-father of Charlie Winchester and Isabelle Mikaelson, he is also a father to Freddie Deveraux. Jackson is among the many Crescent werewolves who were cursed to stay in their wolf forms at all times except the night of the full moon. On that night each month the wolves returned to their original human forms for a brief time. When Jackson learned of Victoria's return to New Orleans, he is drawn to her. He served as her wolf bodyguard against those who intended to harm both her and her then-unborn child. Later Victoria is finally able to convince the witch who cursed the Crescent pack, Céleste Dubois, to break the curse and set them free. Afterward, Jackson returned to his role as Alpha to the Crescents and helped Victoria adjust to life in a werewolf pack. Jackson worked closely with Victoria in an effort to stop Artemis and Adam Mikaelson and finally unite all of the werewolf clans under their leadership.Jackson and Victoria gave a speech to the werewolves to announce their intention to perform The Unification Ceremony that would allow Victoria to share her hybrid control over her transformation with the entire pack. Jackson eventually married Victoria, which led him to become an Evolved Werewolf, along with the rest of the Crescent Wolf Clan who were in attendance at the ceremony. Jackson, along with Victoria and the other Crescent wolves, have once again had the Crescent Curse placed on them by a witch (in this case, Diana, under Matthew Mikaelson's instruction), and are trapped in their wolf form at all times except the night of the full moon. Jackson was a member of the Deveraux Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Early History Jackson was a member of the Deveraux family, one of two royal families within the Crescent Wolf Pack. Out of a desire to bridge the gap that had formed between the pack, his parents, and the heads of the royal family, the Labonairs, decided to put their children in an arranged marriage. Thus Jackson was betrothed to Victoria, then known as Andréa. However, Jackson's grandfather Richard Xavier Dumas hated that the Marshall's were intent on making peace with the vampires. Not long after, the vampires attacked the werewolves and many were killed. The vampire convinced a witch to put a curse on the pack, which trapped the surviving Crescents who had triggered their werewolf genes in their wolf forms. Their only respite being the night of the full moon, when they were briefly able to transform back into humans for a few short hours. While growing up, Jackson was like most kids with the werewolf gene - very angry, and when he ultimately killed a human and triggered his werewolf gene, he only became angrier because it also triggered his Crescent Curse, which forced him into his wolf form full-time. Jackson eventually calmed down when the pack's former alpha was killed, forcing him to step up and become the new alpha to protect his people. Personality Jackson was headstrong and had no problem saying what was on his mind. He also cared for the well-being of the werewolves and protected them no matter what, even if it means he gets hurt instead. This was especially true of those in his family, as he will fight to the death for his blood relatives such as Aiden and Mary along with his wife Victoria and his step-daughter Charlie . He was also a born leader and has tremendous pride as the Alpha of his pack; despite this quality, he rarely jumped to conclusions before he learned all the facts, as evidenced by his insistence that the werewolves not blame the vampires for the Bayou bombing until they knew for sure who did it; similarly, Jackson later insisted that the vampires (who had accidentally killed several visiting Alpha werewolves after Adam Mikaelson cast a spell on them that increased their bloodlust to ravenous levels) not be blamed by the rest of the wolves for the deaths, as he knew that they were under the influence of dark magic at the time. However, this quality was sometimes be forgotten by Jackson when it come to those he cared about, as he had no qualms immediately blaming Matthew for his closest friend/relative Aiden's death, when in reality he had been killed by Diana; he still did not actually have any evidence that Matthew did kill Aiden. Jackson was intelligent, as he was able to figure out that it was Francesca Guerrera who was behind the Bayou bombing. Physical Appearance Jackson was a male werewolf with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. Powers and Abilities Jackson possessed the standard powers and abilities of an Evolved Werewolf. Due to the wedding ceremony being completed, Jackson along with the rest of the pack had new abilities which include turning at will, it is unknown if he was as strong and fast like non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. But he was strong for an evolved werewolf as he was able to take down Strix vampires who were extremely older than him. Weaknesses Jackson has the typical weaknesses of an evolved werewolf. Relationships Victoria Marshall-Deveraux Victoria is Jackson's wife. Jackson had watched Victoria as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. He officially got to talk to her in his human form when the full moon came up. He introduced himself to her and revealed himself as the wolf who's been protecting her. He told her of their engagement, which surprised her. Later, she promised to break the curse placed upon him and their family. When the curse was broken and he finally got to talk to her in person, they spent more time together, especially after she decided to live in the Bayou. He became even more attracted to her after he witnessed how strong she was as a leader in her efforts to unite the pack and fight for the werewolves' involvement in the peace treaty. He worked with her to protect their family and friends. Jackson continued to hope to have a chance with her, but, most of all, he wants Victoria to be safe and happy. Jason Jason was Jackson's best friend. Jackson thought of him as a brother and a lieutenant in helping run the pack. Jason, however, was much more aggressive in nature than Jackson, which caused a strain in their friendship. That strain grew bigger when Jason began making moves to take control of the pack, not seeing Jackson as being fit to lead. Jason took over as alpha briefly but before his death, reaffirmed that Jackson is the true alpha. When Jason died, they parted on good terms. Charlie Winchester Jackson didn't care much about Charlie at the beginning. Later as he married Victoria, He becomes Charlie 's step-father. He promised to protect her along with Victoria and Matthew. Jackson was good with Charlie as he managed to settle her when she was upset. Charlie tolerate Jackson. Isabelle Mikaelson Jackson didn't care much about Isabelle at the beginning. Later as he married Victoria, He becomes Charlie and Isabelle's step-father. He promised to protect them along with Victoria and Matthew. Jackson was good with Charlie and Isabelle as he managed to settle them when they was upset. Now, Isabelle Hates him because he was the reason her father died. Trivia * He was one of Victoria's werewolf acquaintances. He had the underlying ruggedness of a werewolf raised in the Bayou, but he was magnetic, intelligent and strong-willed - the natural trusted leader of his pack. * Jackson's bloodline dates back to the beginning of werewolf history. * Before the curse was lifted from the Crescent wolves, Jackson protected Victoria as if he instinctively knew she was a part of his pack. * Jackson seemed to show full control while in his wolf form, which was uncharacteristic of even the most experienced werewolves. This was likely because he has spent much longer in wolf form than the typical werewolf. * Jackson had a very strong moral code, as he was unwilling to accept a moonlight ring in exchange for joining the Guerrera werewolves. This makes a strong statement, because the majority of werewolves, no matter how much they love their kind, have made their desire to not have to transform on full moons well known; Jackson himself was even eager to not have to turn anymore when it was believed that the Crescents would be getting the rings. * Jackson displayed skill with a bow and arrow. He may have learned from Andrew, who had also displayed great prowess with a bow, having lived with and learned from him for months. * It's revealed by Jackson that his grandfather killed Victoria's mother. * Jackson met Charlie and married Victoria. * Jackson was the second werewolf shown to be possessed, the first was Tyler. ** In his case it was as a way for Diana to send a message, while Tyler was a vessel for Klaus, who had jumped into his body after he had narrowly escaped being killed in his own body by Alaric Saltzman. * Jackson was once again a cursed werewolf. * Jackson was the second person, after Cami, to know the truth of what really happened to Charlie . * Jackson admitted that he sees the Mikaelsons (or at least Alison) as part of his pack. Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:The Marshall Family Category:The Deveraux Family